Cinema
The Cinema is a room in Ghoulhaven Hall. It has only one door connecting to the Lower Corridors, but it also has a secret exit into the Gaming Room. Cooper first fights Haunted Televisions here. It is visited twice. It contains a Unfortunte Victims. Struture The Lower Corridor door leads up to a rounded stairway leding up on a platform that has a large shelf containing a large number of film, and inbetween it is a girl tied up. Next to that is a project lying and project a film in the next side of the room. Then right to that is a small hallway down to a wall with a window and to the left is a larger part of the room with the projection being shown on the wall as well as several couches and stereos. There is also a fireplace next to the projection with can rotate to the Gaming Room and a Skeleton Door lying on the wall opposite to it. First Visit: Chapter 1, Scene 7 There is no Challenge in this room. All you need to do is make it to the short hallway between the back area, where you start from the Lower Corridors, and the front area. Once you get to the hallway, a short Storybook movie plays, showing Cooper finding Amber, right before Amber falls into a trap hole into a room below. After the cutscene, Cooper just has to make it to the fireplace to exit. A Haunted Television is all that is in the way. Cooper gets 15 Heart Points in this room. The Bonus Book is located on a bookshelf near the fireplace. Second Visit: Chapter 5, Scene 1 Cooper enters from the Skeletn Door armed with the Soda Pop Gun, from their he must meet up Mr. Ribs and free the girl that is intrapped in the film. Cooper is given no intail challenge thought there is a Haunted Television that will create Spiders and a friendly Ancient Mummy. There is also a large number of negative Super Soups lying by the short hallway into the windowed area before the stairs. Cooper can sneak through them but a Haunted Coat lies at the window that can be easily taken out and a variety of Temporary Weapons will spawn from it's death. When reaching Mr. Ribs, he will head to the door into the Lower Corridors instead of returning to the Skeleton Door. Babs Buffbrass will enter from the Lower Corridors and collect the Soda Pop Gun before leaving. Weaponless, Cooper will be faced with defeating a Haunted Door with the Weapons Only rule in place. During the challenge, Cooper can use the Temporary Weapons dropped from he Haunted Coat and the friendly Ancient Mummy will fight vialantly. Once the Door is dead Cooper can move on. Trivia *A very useful glitch is present in this room's second visit. If Cooper were to shoot at the doorway with the Soda Pop Gun before giving it to Babs Buffbrass, the Haunted Door will awaken and the challenge will activiate. Cooper can then complete the challenge with the use of the Soda Pop Gun without breaking any rules as it technically counts as a Weapon. However, this is only useful for quickly completing the challenge without using too much time as Cooper must eventually return the weapon to Babs Buffbrass and preforming the glitch isn't entirely easy as Babs can get in the way of Cooper's projectiles destroy them on impact. Category:Rooms Category:Chapter 1 Rooms